


It Slipped

by cakeforlarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles gets really emotional over a bowl, Stilinski Family Feels, and it is basically all he has of her, it was his moms bowl though, so it's not weird or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeforlarry/pseuds/cakeforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to fall in slow-motion, spinning endlessly and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Slipped

When Stiles was young, every year on any special occasion, his mom would make a cake. For his birthday, for his dad's birthday, for her own birthday, for Scott's birthday, for Christmas, anything. Every time she would use the same porcelain bowl. It was an average bowl. Medium sized, decorated with polka-dots. Stiles never really questioned it, though, as the only thing he cared about was licking the batter off it. 

When he moved in with Derek, he took the bowl with him. He used it, just as his mother had, to make a cake for every special occasion. Derek didn't question it. He knew it meant something.

It was Scott's 24th birthday and Stiles, of course, was making a cake. The same one his mother used to make for Scott, chocolate with chocolate icing and chocolate chips on top. Scott liked chocolate.

Isaac, per usual, was helping and Erica, per usual, was waiting for them to finish making the batter so she could 'test' it.

Isaac had been whisking the batter while sitting at the kitchen table while Stiles was finishing up the icing. Stiles turned and placed the icing in the refrigerator, waving for Isaac to bring the bowl over to him. 

Isaac stood up to quickly, only holding the bowl in the crook of his arm.

It slipped. It seemed to fall in slow-motion, spinning endlessly and then. It hit the floor with a loud smash. Pieces flew everywhere, some parts crumbling into dust and seeping between the tiles. 

No one moved. No one talked. Stiles stood, frozen, blinking at the shattered pieces. The batter had splattered all over the floor, a blob on his sock.

Stiles breathed in sharply, a breath so deep it was as if he had been holding it. He blinked hard and looked up at Isaac, who was staring at him.

Stiles tip-toed over the sharp pieces to Isaac, placing a hand on his arm. "Come on, we need to clean this up." he said in a calm voice.

Isaac opened his mouth, nodding. He turned to Erica, who stood leaning on the door frame, her eyes wide. She pushed herself off, walking out of the room to grab the broom. She returned quickly, handing it to Stiles.

Isaac walked over the mess to the counter where he grabbed the towels. He leaned over the pieces and started to mop up the batter. Erica was soon by his side, doing the same.

They were quiet as they cleaned, the only sound was the bristles of the broom sliding along the floor. 

Derek, Boyd, Scott, and Jackson entered soon, speaking loudly to each other, laughing. They walked into the the kitchen, as to check on how the cake was going.

They stopped.

Stiles looked to the door and quickly back down to the floor.

"Stiles." Scott said, staring at the broken pieces. Stiles shook his head, his mouth tightening into a line. "Stiles." he repeated.

Stiles gasped loudly before letting out a heart wrenching cry. He dropped the broom, turning away. Derek rushed forward, pulling Stiles against him. Stiles sobbed into his shoulder.

Derek guided him to their living room, sitting them down on the couch. Isaac followed behind. 

He stood awkwardly in front of the two. "I- I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I'm just- I'm- "

"It's okay." Stiles sniffed, opening his arms.

Isaac crawled happily into them. "But it was your mom's and I broke it and it's all my fault. I'm- "

" _It's okay._ " he repeated. "It did mean a lot, but it's a bowl and it's okay." he smiled at him.

Isaac nodded, pressing his head into Stiles' shoulder. The others soon left the kitchen, the remains of the bowl in the trash. They all crawled on the couch that wasn't made for all of them and when Lydia and Allison came back from shopping they too climbed on, neither of the two knowing why.

But it was okay, because it was a bowl and this was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was really cheesy and stupid but it's cute and I wrote it in twenty minutes at two o'clock in the morning


End file.
